The Craving's Game
by jlevi
Summary: i had no clue that there was an entirely different Whitechapel out there... non-the-less, i couldn't believe it when i found out that my bestie was in on it too. There aren't many who can testify to some of Whitechapel's best-kept secrets... but that's only because they don't want you to. Ps... Ethan..? Benny..?
1. The Blood Heist

The Blood Heist

* * *

* Friday * 12:34 PM – Downtown Whitechapel**  
Sarah`s POV**

_Oh, na, na, what`s my name?_

_Oh, na, na, what`s my name?_

I'm feeling so alive right now. It's like I woke up this morning… and everything's just…just… different…

I just want to walk up to him and be like, _'hey, what's my name, kid?' 'do you even know?'_

'_of course he knows…' _I say to myself, skipping down boulevard and sing-songing to my favorite Rihanna song.

My destination – the best place in Whitechapel to get away from _all_ things supernatural…  
Starbucks.

_Oh, na, na, what`s my name?_

_Oh, na, na, what`s my name?_

The door chimes as you walk in – officially the coolest thing I've heard all day. Lisa brews up my order upon me entering the hub– am I that much of a regular? "One strawberry banana Frappuccino, Grande, extra caramel… two seventy-five…" It's routine – I handover my two bucks and quarters and I'm out of the door with my brand new – super tasty strawberry banana extra caramel Grande Frappuccino… emm…

Anyway… on to the topic of discussion – I've never felt _so _alive – not ever since my change. I've been wondering what it could be – what's different about me now? – what is it that's given me a sudden sense of purpose in this life.

It's been bothering me for days, but the only thing that I can come up with, is –"

_*brinnng brinnng brinnng*_

* * *

12:44 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I

**From: Erica (Bestie) **

**did you skip LOL today?**-

* * *

12:44 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I

**To: Erica (Bestie) **

**maybe… what's it to u?**

* * *

Erica's noticed the change – _"You need to revamp your love life, Sarah… you're goodies are getting stale…" _she had the _nerve _to tell me the other day. What is that even supposed to mean? Well… I mean… there was just…

So many guys… all of the boys that I've ever tried to date, couldn't handle _this _part of me – my tongue grazes over a fang. Erica knows just as well as I do how _hard _it actually is for a girl like me to find somebody. I mean, I've gotta hand-pick through all of the jerks, weirdos, and perverts, and _then _find the one who wouldn't freak from having a vampire chick. Hmm…

* * *

12:46 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I

**To: Ethan**

**am I coming over today?**

* * *

12:47 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I

** From: Erica (Bestie)**

**UM… you didn't tell me!**

* * *

12:47 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I

** To: Erica (Bestie)**

**sorry! **

* * *

12:48 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I

**From: Ethan **

**I don't know… Jane's**

**gonna have a fit if she**

**can't got with them…**

* * *

12:47 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I

** To: Ethan**

**k.. keep me posted **

* * *

12:47 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I

** From: Erica (Bestie)**

**where are you… I'm so **

**BORED**

* * *

12:47 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I

** To: Erica (Bestie)**

**Times Plaza**

* * *

And now, my overly-dramatic-schizophrenic-vampire-best-friend is on her way to join me… I'm _excited! _:)

"I must say, I didn't think you had it in you…" says Erica a few minutes later. We meet at Lotta Latte – Erica _hates _Starbucks, but she insists on copping a Strawberry Banana frap to match mine. "Seriously, Sarah, I don't see how you drink that stuff… it takes like sewage water…" she teases, but not before taking a greedy sip of her own caffeinated beverage. "Like _yours _is any better!" I complain. "Yeah… it is." "UGH!"

"Anyway… what have you been doing all day?" she asks as we step back outside. "Um… just thinking…" I reply. "What… you're telling me, is that you skipped school, only to be at Times Plaza _all_ day, and you haven't bought _anything_?!" "Exactly." "What's wrong with you, Sarah." "Um… nothing… last time I checked…" Erica and I detour to the closest outlet store – "I've got to have those _shoes_…" she says, peering into the window. "Erica, you don't need new shoes… you bought like, _three _new pair Tuesday and you're already past your budget for this month.

Erica pouts. "I'm only doing it because I love you…" I offer. She smiles. "Thank you Sarah, I would be totally broke if I didn't have you…" I smile. "That's what friends are for."

_* brinnng brinnng brinnng *_

I look down at my phone -

* * *

12:47 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I

** From: Ethan**

**will do… later Sarah**

* * *

"What's nerd.0 talking about?" "Um… could a girl have a little touchscreen privacy, please?" I say. "What's the big deal, it's just Ethan…" she replies. I don't say anything. "S-Sarahhh?" Erica questions. Her curiosity needs no introduction…

"Yeah…"  
"It… _is_… just Ethan, right..?" she asks.  
"Yeah… just Ethan."

"Oh alright then… what's the big deal?" My fingers numbly tap across the smartphone – "You're not crushing back… are you?" "I-I…" I hesitate on my answer. "Why are you so nosey, Erica?" I manage to say. When in doubt, hit them with a _staller. _"Ugh! Forget I said anything. Are you taking me out tonight or what, chick."

I glance at my phone. "I don't know… Ethan doesn't know if his parents are going to need me to babysit later…" "Babysit? Look Sarah, the kids are cute and all, but the Morgan's have robbed you of every Friday night of this school year!" I'm starting to miss my party buddy…" at this, she gives me the sad, puppy dog eyes – so fake.

"Erica, you and I have only been to one party together, and it was at _that _party that you decided to go off and become a vampire on me…" "C'mon Sare, can't a girl have a little bit of fun?" Without warning, Erica politely hands me her frap to hold and runs off to only God knows where. There's a small tap on my shoulder. I turn on the spot, and there's this little girl looking up up at me. "Lady, how did your friend just DO THAT!?"

I shrug my shoulders… "Frap?"

* * *

* Friday * 3:35 PM – WC High School

"She wants to hang out tonight?" I'm leaning against a locker next to Ethan's. I followed Erica back to WC High, only to find she'd ditched the place soon before I'd showed up. He stood with his locker open, organizing books to go inside of his bag.

"Yeah, she thinks you and Jane are stealing me from her... is that cool?"I ask him. "Yeah, it should be. Like I said, I don't think you have to sit toni—" "No…" I interject. "No?" he replies. "Is that okay, with _you _Ethan?" He stammers on the response. "I know we _kinda_ had plans to kick it… but…" "But… Erica's missing you. I get it" he replies. I breathe a sigh – "Cool…"

"Where you guys going?" he asks, breaking the personal reflection of my guilty conscience – I hated cancelling on him. "Huh?" "You and Erica… what are you doing tonight?" "Oh yeah… that… I don't really know… we'll probably just end up going to the movies… or something. "The movies… cool…" he replies. Um…

Convos with Ethan are not like those that I ever had with any other boy; I'm always waiting – waiting to see what cute and adorable thing he's bound to say at any moment – he knows so much about everything… it's easy to have a good conversation with him.

"E-MAN!" Benny.

"Hi Sarah, looking for a little one-on-one with my man Ethan here, eh?" "Ugh!" I couldn't hold back the scoff. "Benny…" says Ethan. "No, it's fine…" I say, cutting my eyes at Benny. "He can't help what he _is_…" "Whoa, you're getting feistier by the day vampire… sexy… Benny likes…" "UGH!" Gross.

"Ethan… I'll text you later…" "See you later... bye, Sarah…"

I force my way through Benny.

"MOVE!"

"Say hi to Erica for me!" he calls after me. Psh… boys…

* Friday * 11:17 PM – Erica's House

It's closer to twelve and the sun has set – even though the temperature was low, the atmosphere was live…

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Let me in Erica!.. it's _freezing _out here!" Erica's curtains separate, revealing her pale, blonde image from the other side of the window. "Hey ho, took you long enough!" Erica pipes at me as she opens the window. "Shut the hell up!"

I simply _LOVE _Erica's room – it's so big! She has only one window, but it's bigger than the two in my room put together. Her bed sits near the window – big and wide, a queen-sized like mine. I was there when she got it – I remember it like it was yesterday. Her mom opted for the whole set – Erica had the dresser, end tables, and Vanity Mirror to match her mattress – all beautifully decorated.

I climb into her window – the smell of cherries and strawberries immediately intrudes upon my senses. "It smells really good in here…" I say. Erica smiles, "un huh…" "What is it?"  
**THIS!**

As if she couldn't wait to show me… Erica displays a brand new bottle of Bath & Body Work's scented lotion, _Strawberry ~ Vanilla Yum_. "This is it?" I ask, squeezing a bit onto my finger. I rub the lotion into my palms and hold them up to my nose to smell… "—And this!" Erica adds. _"Cherry Butter Cup?" _"Yes! They just came out this weekend. I got them _today _at Times Plaza…"

"Wait a minute…" I begin, "—you left school, so that you could join me shopping, only so that you could ditch me… to go shopping?" "Yes!" "… you surprise me every day, girl." Erica pounces on her heels…

"Never mind that! I'm glad you're here! Sarah, I couldn't tell you this over the phone… but are you ready for some gossip?" I nod my head. "Hell yea I am… what you got?" "It's juicy!" says Erica. "How juicy?" "_Weirdly _juicy…" I blink at her. "Sarah… you'd never guess who I heard talking about… _Ethan_… today…" "Somebody was talking about Ethan today?" I ask. "Not just _some_body… it was a girl…"

(—GASP—)

"A _girl?!_" I ask, completely taken aback.  
"Yes!"  
"Who?"  
"Sierra Rackly…" says Erica.  
"Sierra Rackly..?"  
"Short, Light- skinned, black hair…"  
"Oh yeah… yeah…" I agree. "I know her…"  
"Yeah, she's pretty, isn't she…" says Erica.  
"Yeah, I guess so… why?"  
"I'm just saying… you might have a little competition for your nerd boy…"

Erica was never really the one to gossip – so it kinda it tripped me out that she had something to tell me in the first place. I wasn't expecting to hear _that_, though. "So what did she say?" "Huh?" Erica replies. "What did Sierra say? What's the gossip?" I ask again. "Oh… she thinks Ethan's cute…"

(—)

Oh well. Some girl was _bound _to find Ethan cute at one point or another…

I blink at Erica. "That's it?" She nods. "Um… yeah." "Oh…" "What's the matter?" she asks. "Erica, you made it seem like you had something _stupid _important to tell me…" "I did! A cute girl likes Ethan, that doesn't bother you?" I shake my head. "No… it doesn't. Why should it?"

Erica flops down onto her mattress. "You're not crushing on Ethan?" she looks up at me. "No, I'm _not _crushing on Ethan." "You sure..?" she asks. "Yes, I'm positive…" "Oh, okay… my mistake…"

(…whut...)

People sure do know how to give you food for thought, don't they? Anyways…

"Where're we going tonight, Erica?" I ask, propping myself against the dresser.  
"After-party…"  
"After-party?"  
"Yeah, after-party" she says.

"K… what's the deeds?"  
"This rich kid's throwing some bash up in the hills tonight."  
"What's the occasion?"  
"Dusk IV premiers at Atlantic Station – _everybody's _gonna be there – the cast, crew… _all _of 'em."  
"And this kid?" I ask.  
"Logan Harris III…"  
"Don't know him…" I reply. Erica chuckles…  
"I bet. He's not exactly _your _type of crowd."  
"What are you talking about, Erica?"

"Logan Harris III is the son of this HOT SHOT BLOOD smuggler!" she says in hush-tone. "And your plan?.." I ask. "Well, word on the street, Logan Harris II traffics blood in and out of Whitechapel through the harbor. He's got a hold of some of the best blood on the market… you know… like Ethan's..?"

Boy do I?! Ethan's blood… undoubtedly… is the best thing that I've ever tasted…

"Yeah, my mouth waters just thinking about it…" I reply. "I know right!" says Erica. "So… let me get this straight: Dusk IV premieres tonight, so… this Logan Harris the 3rd is throwing a premiere party at his dad's mansion, up in the hills?" Erica nods. "Right."

"You said Logan's father was a blood smuggler…" Yeah, some guy who served in the Russian Navy about ten years back… he rips the blood off some overseas hospital, then he brings it over here to sell on the black-market. " "Who's his cliental?" I ask. "Who else?" Erica replies, and then it clicks. "Vampires."

"And how do you know all of this?" I ask. Erica sits back and crosses her legs, "a girl's gotta get around, right?" she says, smiling. "C'mon Erica, I _know _you're not the gossiping type. Who's your mole?" "This guy, Michael. He works for the Harris'. He's too chicken to do it himself."

"He's too chicken to do what himself?" "Geez, Sarah… I miss the days when you didn't ask so many questions…. Why don't you just play along?" "Because, Erica, last-minute-missions are _stupid _without a solid plan. If you don't want to go to plan B, have a good plan A."

"I know… I know… you always tell me that, Sarah… I got it…" "Then I'd appreciate it if we got more planny, and less whiny " Erica rolls her eyes at me – "fine…"

"Okay… Logan the 2nd has a shipment from Times Harbor coming in tonight. Michael told me that the blood will be picked up around midnight – by twelve-fifteen, Logan's men will transport the blood in black vans from the harbor, to the Harris' Estate."

"Logan the 2nd does his business from home?" I ask. "Yeah… I don't understand. You'd think a couple of van loads of blood would cause a problem at a kid's mansion movie premier party…" says Erica. "No… it's the perfect cover up…" I reply. "All of those kids, drunk… partying… no ones going to notice. Besides, Logan's smart, what's safer than a Hollywood spot in the hills, right?"

Erica nods. The excitement's evident on her face, for we haven't gone out on a mission in a _very_, long time.

"Anyway, in exchange for four hundred pints, Michael's hooking us up with whatever we need to pull this mission off once we're on the inside. We need to get in and back out with the blood." Sounds pretty simple. "Four hundred pints was his price, huh? How much blood do you think we're going to come up on?" I ask. "Michael said they're moving at _least _fifteen-hundred pints of blood tonight."

"Michael gets four, and that leaves us with eleven-hundred pints…" "Em hmm…" Erica simply smiles at me from her bed. "How confident are you that Michael won't back-stab us?" I ask. I have to make sure. "Like I said, Michael wants to get the blood off Logan the 2nd, but the problem is... is that he works for him. No way that he could pull it off…"

"How can we trust him?"  
"Michael works for Logan's security. He has access to all types of Intel…"

I can't say that I was a hundred percent down with Erica's plan, but there is one thing that I know for certain… that deal was _too _sweet to pass up… It's at times like these that I begin to question my drive for this sort of thing. I mean, it was my guilty conscience that put Erica and me on hiatus in the first place, but… the guy does steal from hospitals to make a profit…

"I'm in!"  
"YES! I knew you'd help me!" Erica cries. "Calm down… calm down…" I say as she tries to hug me. "When are we heading out into the field?" I ask. "No better time than the present, my dear…" she says, and with that, whips out her phone.

"_hey… Mike… it's E"  
"um yeah, it's a-go…"  
"K… K…"  
"Alright… see`ya there…"_

**CLICK**

Erica hangs up the phone. "Gear up… it's time to get paid…"  
"I like the way you think, Erica."

* * *

* Saturday * 12:00 AM – Harris Family Estate

"It's twelve AM" Erica says, stepping out of the bathroom. "Yeah, took you long enough!" I bark at her. "Not the point, _Sarah_! It's midnight. This means that Logan's boys are packing the vans as we speak!" "Yeah, yeah yeah…" I say, running a curious hand through my irritating locks. "Let's go find Michael, get what we need, and take our point." Erica folds her arms and scowls at me. "What?" "I'm in charge of this mission, Sarah!"

I follow Erica away from the bathrooms and out into the ballroom – the Harris' Estate is sick. Logan the 3rd and his party guests occupy the Harris family's ballroom – it's draped about three stories high, dead center of the whole Estate. The floors are marble, reflecting _all _thirty of Logan the 3rd's multi-colored party lights across the room. "Where's our contact?" I whisper to Erica as we trudge through the crowd. "Outside, he's waiting inside a BMW."

It was _terribly _crowded – Logan the 3rd knows how to throw a party.

Eventually, Erica and I find our way through the crowd and manage to slip outside. The Harris`s Estate has a large circular driveway, with about ten cars parked on it here and there. "There's the BMW!" Erica says to me in hush-tone.

Upon entering the car, I hadn't quite worked up the nerve to actually… get in…

"Go ahead… get in!" Erica opens the door to the passenger seat hops inside. I slip inside the backseat. "I almost thought you weren't going to show…" says a raspy voice. "C'mon, you know I _always _come through!" Erica giggles – Michael laughs along.

"Alright Mike, what's the deal?" says Erica. "Vans are loaded… they're en route to the Estate. Estimated time of Arrival… seven minutes…" "Okay…"

"Alright… so when the boys get here with the stuff, they're going to take it out back. There, they're going to load it all up on a dummy car, and wheel it off to the safe house. What you girls are going to do, is intercept the dummy car…"

"And how do we make it off the Estate?" I interject. Michael turns around to look at me. "I'm glad you asked. I've got the security code to the electronic gate out back. You won't be able to come through the front gate, they'll be guards in your way…"

"So there won't be any guards in the back of the Estate?" "No… they'll be guards either way… just fewer guards in the back… take these..." Michael hands me something metal and that resembles a soda can. He then gives one to Erica. "What are these?" I ask. "Flash grenades. You'll need `em when you're busting out the back gate. They'll let you put the code in gate's terminal without getting shot at…"

I tuck the grenade away in my jacket. "How do you collect your cut?" I ask. Michael reaches down under his seat removes a ragged envelope – he scribbles something down on it before passing it off to Erica. "That's the address to a safe house about ten miles from the hills. I'll be waiting there four hours after the heist." "Good… See you then, later Mike!" Erica says as she hugs him and steps out of the car. "Later Michael…" I grab the door's handle and push it open.

_THUMP!_

"Oh no!"

My door slams into Erica as I make to open it. I step outside in panic, only to find that I did _not _strike Erica with the car door… instead…

"Sarah?.."

"Ethan?.."


	2. The Not-So-Expected Getaway

The Not-So-Expected Getaway

* * *

**_*Previously*_**

"Good… See you then, later Mike!" Erica says as she hugs him and steps out of the car. "Later Michael…" I grab the door's handle and push it open.

_THUMP!_

"Oh no!"

My door slams into Erica as I make to open it. I step outside in panic, only to find that I did _not _strike Erica with the car door… instead…

"Sarah?.."

"Ethan?.."

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

"Ethan… what are you doing here?" I blink at Sarah a few times before shyishly admitting, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"C'mon Sarah, we _have _to go…" says Erica as she starts to pull at the hem on Sarah's Jacket. Geez, Erica could be really annoying sometimes. Sarah frees herself from Erica's vice-grip, only to look back at me and say, "See you later, Ethan…" before they completely walk away. The engine of the car they'd just got out of roars to life, nearly pulling me along with it as it speeds off. My eyes follow as the black BMW circles the driveway and drives around back.

"What's happening buddy!" Cries Benny. SHIT!

"—you look like you've just seen a _ghost_ or something…" "You scared the crap out of me!" I shriek. "…sorry about that." "And it wasn't a ghost… it was Sarah…" I reply. "_Reaaally..? _Sarah, you're incredibly-hot babysitter?" "No… Sarah, my incredibly hot, _not _babysitter…" I say. "Who cares? She's hot either way, huh?... huh?..." "…Get away from me Benny…"

* Saturday * 12:04 AM – Harris Family Estate Ballroom

"Did she say why they were here in the first place?" Benny asks as we find our way to the ballroom. "What else could she be doing here, Benny?" I reply, implying the party and the insane amount of wasted kids wobbling around that I go to school with.

"Yeah... but you never know when it comes to those vampires…" he says. Benny's words bounce around the inside of my head like balls inside of a baby's rattle. _Yeah... but you never know when it comes to those vampires…_

_Yeah… but you never know… with those vampires…_

_you never know…_

_with those vampires…_

"You know what Benny?.." I begin, breaking my contemplation. "What's that?" "Now that you've mentioned it… Erica _was _kinda acting a little strange. She told Sarah that they _had _to go… like it was an emergency." Benny stifles a cough. "Naw… I wouldn't say it was an emergency…

Benny looks up and directs my attention to the ballroom entrance.

Sarah…

"Whose that she's dancing with?" I whisper out of the corner of my mouth to Benny. "Who, that Jerk? That's Acey Palmer… hockey player." Oh. "Do they have to dance… so close?" I ask, a little bothered. I can't help but to admire - the way that she moves is intoxicating. "Duh… Ethan… it's the twenty first century. Chicks are in to that type of stuff…"

My eyes are engaged on Sarah the entire time. "You should go over there and… interrupt…" Benny says, nudging me on the shoulder. "I-I don't think that's a good idea…" Erica appears a second later, and she's in complete hysteria. "There's Erica!" I say in hush-tone. "Ah… my queen… has arrived…"

"No Benny!" I nag, preventing him from wandering away. "We can't let them know that we're watching them." Benny looks on – "Look… they're leaving…" Erica whispers something to Sarah, causing the both of them to look around before swiftly making their way towards the exit. "Where're they going?" Benny whispers. "I don't know… let's go and see…" I step ahead of Benny and lead the way through a mass of people – anxious to get the drop on Sarah.

"You know, Ethan… I don't think Sarah's going to take _kindly _to the fact that you're _following _her!" "Ssshhh..! There's Acey, let's ask him where they walked off to."

"Hey… Acey…" I offer as we approach him. "What do you two geeks want?" he snaps. "Nice seeing ya man…" says Benny – Acey shrugs him off. "Did Sarah, by any chance, say where she was going… before she left you?" I say. Benny cracks a smile – relinquishing a snort and fighting off the urge to laugh. "Don't know, and don't _care_! Sarah _and _that crazy chick she's with could kick rocks for all I care." – and with that, Acey storms right pass us.

"Have fun… _ALONNNNE!" _Benny calls after him. "C'mon…" I say, grabbing Benny around the collar, "– they're getting away…"I trudge through the drunks, following the only whim of Sarah's trail that we had – Erica's long, blonde locks, fluttering amongst the crowd.

"They went out_side_!" Benny whispers as we step outside of the ballroom. Benny and I stumble outside the Estate's main entrance – just about everybody's inside at the party, but in the distance, I make out Sarah and Erica rounding the corner that leads to the back of the house. "What do you think they're up to?" Benny asks. "I don't know, but whatever it is… I want a part of it."

I take off ahead – Benny cries out – "Ethan… ETHAN!"

I round the house – posting up behind a tree at the top of a hill that is the backyard second driveway. "You know… we can't just run around unknown territory – I am _not _trying to get kicked out of the hottest party in Whitechapel for snooping around!" Benny joins my side. "Sshhh! C'mon Benny. Sarah and Erica could be in trouble – they might need our help…" Benny looks on.

Three black vans, along with the black BMW from earlier, are parked outside the rear garage – from our position, I make out Sarah and Erica hiding behind a group of rose bushes. They're fairly close to the four vehicles. "They're spying on someone…" Benny whispers. "Yeah… and now, so are we..." I reply.

"Who do you think's in the car?" I throw over my shoulder. "Iono… whoever it is… seems like they need _a lot _of back up…" "You aint never lied…"

The sound of grinding gears are heard as the garage door opens – suddenly, two men a-piece, all dressed in black, hop out the three vans in unison. Only one person steps out of the black BMW. I couldn't tell who he was; from the distance, I could only make out his physical appearance. Tall, lanky… bushy hair – he was dressed in all black as well.

"There's a truck pulling out…" I follow's Benny observation – a gray SUV pulls out of the garage and pulls up next to the BMW. The driver – a short man dressed in all black, to match his comrades of course, hops out and shares a few words with BMW-guy. It's not long before we discover what's _really _going on.

Three men approach the vans, each removing a duffle bag from its cargo. "Let's expedite this please… we've got a lot of product to transfer boys…" Says BMW-guy. The men are prompt to do their share – one-by-one they remove a duffle bag and carry it off to the gray SUV. "Load up load up!"

"Hey..!" Benny whispers. "Yeah?" "Erica and Sarah are on the move."

From the top of the hill, we notice Sarah and Erica itching closer and closer to the cars. The closest one is the BMW – that of which they crouch down behind as BMW-boy walks off and approaches the SUV. "Hey…" I say, pointing at the girls.

"What's up?"  
"What's that metal thing Erica's got in her hand?" Benny peers around the tree stalk. "Iono… it looks like a soda or something…" he says. I shake my head. "We're going to have to get closer…" I creep-toe from behind the tree, careful not to alert _any_one in the process.  
"HEY!"

* * *

**MISSION FAILED**

* * *

I turn around, and I'm staring down the barrel of a shotgun. "Woah… c'mon man… can't we just talk about this over dinner?" Benny says as we hold up our hands. "OVER HERE!" screams the masked man pointing the gun at us.

**_BANG!_**

Benny and I fall to the ground – there was a blinding flash of light, along with a loud, screeching _BANG _that disorientates our masked gunner – in a flash, Benny and I are being dragged down the driveway.

"Hurry up! Get in! They won't be down much longer!" Sarah shoves me into the trunk of the SUV. "HEY!" The doors slam, and the next thing that I know, I'm sitting in the back of the gray SUV, speeding down the Harris family driveway with Sarah, Erica, Benny, and about twenty duffle bags full of only God knows what.

"What in the hell are you two dorks doing here?!" Erica barks at us from the driver's seat. "Funny, we were going to ask you the _same _question…" Benny retorts.

**_SWERVE_**

Erica pulls a hard turn, sending me hurtling on top of Benny. "Hey, could you be a little careful… we don't have seatbelts back here!" I moan. "Ethan, you're not supposed to even be here… do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

"No… I don't actually!" I admit. "What's dangerous? What is… _this, _exactly?" "Ugh! Non-ya business dork-o…" says Erica. "

I look out of the rear window – four black cars are speeding towards us. "Um… guys… we've got company…" I announce. Sarah looks over her shoulder. "Ugh! Great. He turned on us!" cries Sarah. "He didn't _turn _on us, Sarah. He said that there would be guards back here…" Erica's flooring the gas pedal.

**_SWERVE_**

"Yeah, but he didn't say that he'd be one of them…" "Um… it would be really cool if you guys would fill us in on what's going on?.." I say. "We're robbing an illegal blood-smuggler…" Erica explains.

Oh.

"Erica!" cries Sarah. "What?!" "_They _don't need to know that…" "Um, _they_ are sitting right here…" says Benny. "UGH!" Sarah glares at him. He holds up his hands in defeat… "how about a piece offering?.." Sarah rolls her eyes and faces forward. "Shut up dork…"

_pow! – pah! – pah! – pah! – pah!_

"They're _shoot_ing at us!" Benny cries. Erica smiles – "their bullets can't hurt me…" she says. Benny skips his teeth – "true… but they can HURT US!"  
"Sorry dork… not my problem."

"There's the terminal!" cries Sarah, pointing over the dashboard. "Yeah! I see it!" Erica replies. "– I'm going to pull up and punch the code in…" Erica brings us to a screeching halt. "Be careful!" Sarah pleads as Erica bolts out of the car. Erica retrieves a white envelope from her pocket and approaches the terminal. "Flash out!" screams Sarah, and she tosses something out of the window.

**_BANG!_**

There's another blinding flash, and the next thing that I know, again, Erica's back in the driver's seat. "C'mon.. open! OPEN you stupid gate!" The gate's latch slowly rises – once it's above our truck's clearance, Erica smashes on the gas. I look out of the rear window – the guys trailing us are too bothered by the flash to notice us leaving.

"My ears… my ears!" cries Benny. "What's wrong with _him_?" Sarah questions from up front. "That thing you tossed out of the window… what was it?" Sarah tenses. "It's called a flash bang…" she replies after looking at Erica, as if… for confirmation.

"Well... what do they do?" I ask, a little skeptical...

Erica grumbles –

"they make good ass distractions…"

* * *

**MISSION DEBRIEF  
****OPERATION: **_The Blood Heist_  
**LOCATION:** _Whitechapel, Canada - Logan Harris Estate_  
**INTEL: **_Terminal Security Codes_**  
EQUIPMENT: **_Flashbangs_**  
PACKAGE: **_1500 Pints Of Smuggled, Grade-A Blood_**  
****STATUS**: _Success_

* * *

What's up** _bs13_?**  
- Yeah, you already know there had to be a good cliffy in there somewhere ;)


	3. The Trump Card

**The Trump Card**

* * *

* Monday *12:28 – WC High School – Gazebo

Like any other high school, there are a few things that I wouldn't mind complaining about – and believe you me, Whitechapel High, is _No _exception. Give or take, what to expect from a high school, right? Yea… I thought so too…

But I can't _totally _deny WC High its props – I Am. In. _love _with the Gazebo. The Gazebo… it sits outside of the cafeteria – embedded in a lily and nelumbo garden with a fountain in the middle, I always find myself lost here in between classes. Like… now…

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

"You've got some explaining to do, Sarah. I want answers." I look at Ethan with the sure disbelief that he did _not _just say that.

"Um… I'm sorry, but who are you? my husband or something?" He and I were strolling the Gazebo's garden that following Monday during our lunch period. "Hey, I never said we were married…" I stop to fold my arms and he says to me, quoting with his fingers the word, `_babysitter`s_… "I wonder if my parents know that my _babysitter's_ a thug-chasing criminal…" "I'm missing your point… you plan on telling them?"

Ethan shyishly smiles. "Naw… I'm just sayin'… where… did all of this come from?" I shrug my shoulders and offer him the truth – "Not the girl you expected, huh?" I wink at him; sometimes I wonder what this little weirdo thinks about me.

"No, you're not the girl I expected…"  
I slip up and let him see me sigh… "—but, that's not a bad thing, though. " I slip up and let him see me smile. "Oh no?" I say. "No, it isn't."

"I guess you nerds _are _good for something after all…" I say. "Um… offense, but okay… what's that?" "Conversation." Ethan blinks at me. "—conversation?" "Yep." Ethan snorts and smiles at me. "What?" "It's just kind of funny." "What's kind of funny, Ethan?" "Of all things, I _wasn't _expecting you say we're good for conversation. Most girls don't even bother. We're too lame."

"C'mon, I don't believe that. I know at least _one _girl who likes to talk about you… and you're not _that _lame…" I reply. "Um… thanks… I think." "You got it dude." "You said that you know a girl that likes to talk about me?" he says. I nod my, "—yep." "You do? Who?" "—Sierra."

"Sierra?"  
"Oh don't play dumb, Ethan. I know _all_ about her." I knew absolutely nothing about her. "O-kay…" he falters. "See there, you just proved two of my points!" "Um… okay you've lost me again, Sarah." "Ugh! Nerds. Okay, pay attention… A, there _are_ girls out there that like nerds, you just have to look for them. And B, you're not _that _lame after all." Ethan stifles a giggle. "Thanks Sarah."

"Yep! You see, I told you that you were good for conversation… you just proved my third point." "I did?How?" "Well, you've been talking to me for the last five minutes, pretty much about absolutely nothing..."  
him:"Woa… you're right"  
me:"—I know"

"And I didn't even notice…" he says. "And you wanna know something else, Ethan?" "I don't see why not… sure." I inch a little closer to him before saying, "—what happened to those answers you were trying to get out of me?" Ethan digests the bit before replying, "—you women and your mind games..!" he sighs in hush-tone. "Yep, and remember it Ethan. Girls are smarter than boys – learn it live it love it!" I seize the moment in ultimate victory as I make to walk away.

"—Acey Palmer?.."

I freeze on the spot. "The guy's a bit too high-strung for me, but if that's what you like then it's cool I guess." I turn around and begin to stare him down as if we were war enemies. "What did you say?" I demand, walking back to his company. "Acey Palmer, you know… hockey player… tall… total jerkoff…" "What about Acey?" "Nothing… I'm just saying… he's not that good of a dancer…" And..? it's not like he and I are together…" Ethan blinks at me "—Well isn't that convenient… for you I mean."

"Okay… this is probably the strangest interrogation that I have ever participated in… can we just skip to the part where you hold me hostage until I tell you what you want to know?" I tease – but Ethan doesn't find it as funny as I thought he would.

"Look, all I wanna know, is how long?" he says. "How long?" "Yeah… how long have you been d—"

_where you think you're going, baby?  
Hey, I just met you!  
And this is crazy!  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

"— my cell, hold on a sec..."

* * *

**12:28 3UNREAD 4GLTE ||I**

INCOMING CALL

ERICA

**ANSWER | DECLINE**

'_hello?'  
'finally! i've texted you like _thirty _times today!'  
'more like… three times, Erica…'  
'pshh! anyway! look sarah, we've got a problem…'  
'a prob—'  
'ssshhh..! i know you're with the dork… don't say anything that might tip him off. can you meet me I the girl's locker room?..'  
'alright… _(I look up at Ethan) _–i'm on my way…'_

**CLICK**

* * *

"That was Erica… I'm sorry, but I've got to go…"  
"It's cool, I understand." – I could see a trickle of disappointment take on his expression.  
"Text me later?" I offer before making to leave.  
"Yeah… but remember Sarah, you still owe me some answers!" he calls after me.  
I throw the last bit over my shoulder,  
"— I won't forget!.."

* * *

* Monday *12:34 – WC High School – Female Locker rooms

"Okay, so what's so important that we had to meet up in _here_, of all places?" I groan as we step inside of the locker room :( Erica slams the door shut and presses her back to it – "We've got a problem." I look on in sheer hysteria as Erica reaches into her jacket and removes her cell phone.

"Remember that guy, Michael who hooked us up with the blood heist?" "Yeah, we cut him 400 pints. How could I forget?" "Yeah, well… prepare yourself…" Erica taps her cell on and dials her voicemail. _**HELLO ERICA…**_ "Who's that?" I interrupt. " Erica hesitates, "—Logan Harris Jr."— _**You and your comrade are in possession of something that belongs to me… Let me keep this simple – I want my blood. You have until midnight. The old Oil Refinery on River Street… come alone. If you fail to return what belongs to me… Michael dies…**_

**(**—**BEEEEEP—)**

"Whoa…" I could hardly digest it all. "— I know, _right!_" "Erica, what did you get us in to?!" I cry out. "—shut up Sarah! You knew the risks…" I release a deep sigh and flare my nostrils. "You don't have to look at me like that Sarah… I'm sorry, okay?" "It's fine… it's not like this is the first time…" Erica retreats, seemingly offended. "What are we going to do?" she finally asks me. "We can't let them hurt Michael" I reply glumly. "What? Screw Michael!" "Erica!" I cry. "What?!" "Michael's an innocent casualty; we have to make the trade." "Hey not so fast… let's not forget who gave us the security codes and flashbangs in the first place – Michael's not all _that _innocent…"

"—And what are you saying, Erica?" I begin, "— that we keep the blood and ice Michael? You know how this game goes! Even if we bail on the trade, Logan's not gonna stop at Michael. He's going to come after us. He already knows our names… what if knows about Benny and Ethan..? This guy's just lost a heap load of blood and he's playing his Trump Card... there's no telling how far he's willing to go..."

"—hold on a sec, Sarah… it's not _my _fault those dorks showed up on location… I mean… how was I supposed to know that they were going to be there?" "Erica, I'm not blaming you for any of this… I'm just saying… we should have been more prepared…"

a very awkward silence falls amongst the two of us.

. . .

"What's going on in that _thinky _little head of yours?" she asks. I contemplate our options. "We're going to meet Logan at that oil factory – I've got a plan…" "—YES! Sarah, I love your plans. You're so _good _at planning…" "I'm glad you think so…" My mind lingers on the time. "Hey, I think I'm late for class, but don't worry… we're vampires after all, right? What's the worst that could happen?" I whisper scheme-ishly. Erica nods and grins accordingly – "I like the way you think kid…"

* * *

**12:42 4UNREAD 4GLTE ||I**

From: Ethan

you're late

**REPLY | CLOSE  
_**

**12:42 4UNREAD 4GLTE ||I**

To: Ethan

I Know! has she  
passed around the roll  
yet?

**SEND | CANCEL  
_**

**12:43 4UNREAD 4GLTE ||I**

From: Ethan

c'mon, u kno lol's  
totally bonkers…

**REPLY | CLOSE**

* * *

I round the final corner in between me and the classroom – "You're late, SARAH…" croaks Ms. LOL as I scurry inside. "Sorry…" I throw over my shoulder, "— it won't happen again. Promise!" I lie. The class is full, so I'm forced to take to the only remaining seat some three or four rows behind Ethan.

I toss my bag on top of the desk and settle in behind it.

* * *

**12:45 4UNREAD 4GLTE ||I**

To: Ethan

boy is she?...

**SEND | CANCEL**

* * *

"You know, LOL has a fit whenever she catches someone on their cell phone…" warns a foreign voice from the left of me — my stomach does a hiccup. I look up...

"Hi… I'm Sierra…"

* * *

Thanks a lot **CommentsGalore7777 **- I'm glad that you and **bs13 **liked the song. :) and yeah, i thought that the getaway was pretty silly and cool myself.**  
**

Oh yeah **bs13 **- the flash bangs are essential... ;)


	4. I Think We're Being Followed

I Think We're Being Followed

* * *

"Um… hi, Sierra…" as if I _really_ cared what her name was. "—I'm Sarah."

"—Well, I sure am delighted to have you all this afternoon; since Sarah has decided to join us today, we have a full class!.."

* * *

**12:47 4UNREAD 4GLTE ||l**

From:** Ethan**

personally… i just think  
she's an a-hole.. ;)

**REPLY | (CLOSE)**

* * *

I chuckle out loud – a few heads in my vicinity turn to look at me... but it's cool. "What's so funny?" Sierra asks - you know, there's always got to be that.. _one_, you know. That _one. _person. I stifle the giggle that she interrupts and say, "Nothing really... Just texting…" "— I warned you about using your phone in class… don't forget about me when you get in trouble…" "Um… sure… I'll keep that in mind…"

* * *

**12:48 4UNREAD 4GLTE ||I**

To: **Ethan**

lol (actual lol... nt teacher)  
what cha doin after skool,  
e?

**(SEND) | CANCEL  
**

* * *

"Attention.. class! We don't have much on the agenda today…" croaks Ms. LOL, "— I'm going down the hall to print copies of your midterm study guides. Please, can we _all _behave and try to be a _little_ productive while I'm gone? Take out your journals and review your notes…" Ms. LOL then trots out of the classroom.

_zizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!__ – my phone vibrates_

**12:49 4UNREAD 4GLTE ||I**

From: **Ethan**

yea, i heard lol.  
anyways...  
same old same ol  
y, what's up?

**(REPLY) | CLOSE**

* * *

**12:50 4UNREAD 4GLTE ||I**

To: **Ethan**

i need your  
help

**(SEND) | CANCEL  
**

* * *

* Monday *10:34 – Morgan Family Residence

**_KNOCK!.. KNOCK!.. KNOCK!.._**

The Morgan's door swings open the second that I knock – Mrs. Morgan stands in the archway – _needless to say, all up in my personal space… but I digress. _"Sarah… hi honey. What are you doing on this side of town? It's a school night…"

"Yea I know Mrs. Morgan, but if you don't mind, I need to talk to Ethan about something…" Mrs. Morgan's face lights up like NY on New Year's Eve – "Oh! Well of course, I don't mind, sweetie… c'mon inside… Ethan's upstairs in his room." "K." "You two… aren't… you know… weeeep-woooop…." she whistles. "OH NO MRS. MORGAN!" I protest. "—I promise, Ethan and I aren't doing _any_thing like that!.." "Oh okay… good. I-I mean… that's cool. I'll be down here if you need anything…" I slowly walk away, "—sure…"

I climb the stairs two at a time – I'm expecting to see Ethan waiting for me at the top, given the chance he heard me knocking… he always do, by the way.

"Sarah?"

"Jane?"  
"Hey Sarah, what's up?" "—hey kid... what's up with you?" I reply. "Nothing. What are you doing here? You don't have to babysit us until Friday…" Jane smiles erratically – "You're here for _Ethan…_ aren't you?.." she accuses. "I-Uh…" "—leave us a_lone_ Jane…" Ethan steps out of his room. "—whatever, you can't tell me what to do!" she snaps. "I _can_ when I'm your big brother—" he replies. "—not un! You need a babysitter just. like. _me_ – the way I see it, we're in the same category." _"GOODBYEEE…" _Ethan ushers me inside of his room before closing the door on his kid sister.

"Alright…" he says as he walks in and makes to sit down on his bed, "—what's up?" "I need your help" I reply. "—yeah, that's what you said in your text message…" "—I know… but I have a problem." "Okay…" he says, "—let's hear it." "Alright… you remember that kid who threw that party Friday night?.." "Yeah, Logan Harris III." "—Right. Well, it turns out that Logan Harris Jr. is an illegal blood smuggler. Erica and I lifted about fifteen hundred pints off him. "Illegal..._blood _smuggler?" "Em hmm..."—that's what was in those duffle bags, wasn't it?" he says. "—Yea... a _whole _lotta lotta blood..." "Why?.." he replies. "I beg your pardon?" "—why did you guys take the blood, anyway?"

"The blood was H deficient." "H deficient?.. isn't that—" "—Your blood type, yeah, it is." I cut across. "— but my blood drove you guys _nuts _when those nurses were here…" "Exactly. Logan Jr. imported the blood from overseas – he was going to distribute it to vampires looking for a blood-fix." "Woa... he was going to make a fortune." I nod my head, "—em hm."

"Alright… but what's the emergency?" he replies, "—what do you need my help with?" "Michael." "—Michael? Who's Michael?" "Michael works on staff for Logan Jr.'s security. He and Erica made a deal, and then she brought the deal to me." "So what's wrong with Michael?" "Somehow, Logan Jr. found out that it was Michael who helped Erica and me who swipe the blood, and if we don't return it to him by twelve tonight… bye bye Michael."

Ethan sighs and contemplates over the food-for-thought I'd given him. "Harsh…" "Yeah… I know…" "So what do you need me to do, Sarah." I can't believe that I'm _actually _coming to Ethan with this… but what else can I say?..I didn't have any other ideas…

"Me and Erica are meeting Logan Jr. at the old Oil Refinery on River Street. The exchange happens at midnight…" "The exchange?" "—yea, the blood for Michael. Erica thinks that it's a crazy deal, but it's way more complicated than that... That's why I'm coming to you… I'm going to need another set of eyes with this one…"

"Like... your back up?" he says. "No... not my back up... my extra pair of eyes..." I correct. "C'mon..." Ethan protests, "—can we be partners, then?" "I'm sorry, Ethan... but that's Erica's job—""—life partners, maybe?"  
I stop and stare at him... "—what?"  
"Nothing... nothing... you said that we're meeting Logan Jr. at midnight, right?" I find myself eyeing Ethan with the **_utmost_** skepticism..."—Yea, Logan told us to come the meeting alone... and that's exactly what we're _not _going to do." Ethan smiles with the **_utmost_** enthusiasm – at this it's apparent that he's taking this much better than I expected. "Okay. I'll help you Sarah." I release a sigh of relief, "—thank you Ethan, you have no idea—" "—**_if…_**" he interjects. "_If_?.." I question. "—if… you answer this one question." "Okay dork, shoot."

"Who are you?" he says, and it's a question that I sure as-hell hadn't planned on hearing. "C'mon stop playing Ethan… you know who I am—" "No… I don't… who are you, Sarah. What _is _it that you do... huh?" Oh boy... — I knew this conversation would happen one of these days. Oh well... I might as well come clean…

_honesty is the best policy…_

"I'm an undercover field agent…" I say flatly. "—Come again?"  
"I'm an undercover field agent… me and Erica work for the secret circle." "The who?!" he questions. "The secret circle…" "—and this circle consists of _who_, again?.." "—that's not important right now, Ethan… Do I have your help, or not?" Ethan swallows his question away, and replies,"—Sarah, you've had my help since the first time I got shot at… which was three days ago, by the way." I laugh at this – Ethan always finds a way to bring light out of glum situations.

"—haha, cool. Thanks Ethan."  
"Sure thing, Sarah. So… what's the plan?" "The plan… right…" Plan? PLAN? What PLAN? What am I going to tell him?.. "Um… about that…" "—you don't have a plan yet?.." he teases – a devilish grin finds its way onto his face. "—and if I don't?.. what's that's supposed to mean, Ethan?" "It's nothing… I promise…" "Spit it out!" I demand. "C'mon… everybody knows that girls can't be secret agents...—"

_you're like… iceee…_  
_I-C-E_  
_feels so… niceee…  
scoorchi'n mee…  
you're so… ha ha… haw ha- ha haha hottt….  
baby your luv iz soo… ha ha… haw ha- ha haha hottt…._

"—geez Sarah, you change ringtones like, everyday…"

**10:36 2UNREAD 4GLTE ||I**

INCOMING CALL

ERICA

**ANSWER | DECLINE**

_'erica?'  
'hey sarah, what's up?'  
'nothing… i'm at ethan's. how did everything go?  
'he's a-ago… what about you? what did geek.o say?  
'ethan's on board too… we're headed your way right now…"  
'k.'  
'bye.'  
_

* * *

Ethan's smiling at me. "What?" "Nice ringtone Sarah…" he says, fighting off an _annoying _case of the chuckles. "Oh shut _up_… I wouldn't expect you to appreciate good music, _any_ways…" "—yea whatever Sarah… let's go… its mission time, isn't it?" I shoot him my best eye-roll; that of which he ignores before opening the door and dancing out of the bedroom. "—you're like… _iceee…_"

— pshhh… boys.

Okay… _now _I'm feeling a little bit better about this. Before we left school today, Erica and I decided it best if we brought along Benny and Ethan… Erica had her turn with Benny sometime after school;on the other hand, it took _me_ a few hours to talk myself into stopping by and coming clean with Ethan. Why?.. I don't know… but mission complete, never-the-less…

* * *

* Monday *11:30 – River Street Oil Refinery

"—Pull up into the parking lot… we'll wait for them here…" Erica says from the passenger seat of my car – yeah, it's old and _completely _out of style… but hey, it drives… "K." "I can't believe that we get to be secret agents!" Benny cries from the back seat. "You're _not _a secret agent Benny… we are." "—hey c'mon now… I personally think it's cool that you guys are spies, but you should've told us sooner... you're doing it all wrong…" he replies. "Oh yeah?" says Erica. "—totally!" "—and what do you know about being a spy, Benny?" –you know I had to throw in _my_ two-cents.

"_Way_ more than you chicks apparently… where's your gear? No safe house… no super computer… gadgets… nothing! You're _dryyy... staleee..._" I roll my eyes at Benny and they fall on Erica's. –she's thinking the same thing that I am…

"Um… guys…" Ethan says in hush-tone. He directs all of our attention to the entrance gates of the oil refinery – a black van's pulling in…

"—is that him?" says Benny. Erica and I look at one another once again, as if for confirmation… "—yea, I think so…" I admit. "Alright guys… keep your heads down, we don't want them seeing you—" Erica says as the van slows down to a stop, "—If anything goes wrong, one of yous gonna have to drive…" I pull on the door handle as Benny and Ethan duck their heads behind the front seats. "Let's do this…" I say to Erica – in unison, we open our doors and step out into the parking lot. Logan Harris Jr. emerges from the van. The back doors of the van sling open – Michael steps out. He's bound at the wrists by what seems to be rope at this distance. "We've got to unload the bags…" I say to Erica as I jam my key into the rear of the car, releasing the trunk." "I'll grab the bags…" Erica replies, "—go stall Logan." "K."

I round the car and make to approach Michael and Logan some thirty feet away. I can't help but stare at him… "—Michael! Are you okay?" I cry once I'm in their company – Michael looked a _terrible _mess. His face was swollen and bruised – blood leaked out of the swollen mass that _used_ to be his right eye.

"What did you do to him!?" I question. "—Shut up! Do you have my blood?" demands Logan Jr. I hesitate on my answer – the battered diversion that _was_ Michael's face prevents me from saying anything.. "I-It's in the car. Erica's bringing it."

"—UGH!"

Two duffle bags land on the ground in between the three of us. "There's more where that came from…" Erica says before flashing off to retrieve the rest. Logan Jr. turns to me and scowls. "— the rest is in the trunk… be patient" I promise. Logan impatiently waits(no pun intended) as Erica travels to and from my car, bringing with her two duffle bags of blood with each trip…

"Are you done?" asks Logan. Erica drops the last bag on top of the pile and moves to stand at my side. "Yeah, that's all of it…" she replies. Logan Jr. snaps his fingers. Two men, dressed in all black, hop out of the rear of the van and start to load it up with the duffle bags.

"—and that's all of it right?" says Logan. Erica nods… "—yea… that's all of the blood… now give us Michael…" she replies. Logan Jr. inches a bit closer to us before shaking his head and saying, "—you see, I can't do that… it seems like we have a bit of a problem…" I blink at Logan in astonishment – "a problem? What problem?" I say. "Our _deal _was that… you girls would bring me my blood… and in return, I let your _rat _over here live… but you girls think you're slick… don't you?" he says.

"What?" cries Erica.  
"What are you talking about?" says little-old me.

"—there`s only eleven bags here… where's the _rest _of my STUFF!" roars Logan. "Look, we only made off with eleven-hundred pints… we've upheld our part of deal, give us Michael..." I reason. Logan sighs and shakes his head again - obviously frustrated. "T-They're… playing you_—_"coughs Michael.

(—huh?—)

"They 've the rest of your blood stashed away somewhere… they just don't want you to know it…"  
Hey!" Erica cries. "—he's _lying!_" I add. "I'm not lying!" Michael snaps. "—I told you, Mr. Harris… never trust women… they're asses are _too _sneaky…"

"ARHHH!" Erica punches Michael dead on the nose. "ARGH! What the hell's wrong with you-you crazy bitch!" "—ENOUGH!" _WHAM! – _Logan slaps Michael to the ground. "Hey… you!" Logan Jr. whispers to his closest body guard. "Kill the girls…(he looks down at Michael.) "—him too…"

"Erica… RUN!" Erica and I sprint for the car! – Logan's men open fire. "DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!" Benny turns the ignition, cranking my car to life – Erica and I hop inside wherever we could manage. "GO GO GO!" Benny floors the pedal as an onslaught of bullets spiral by – some managed to decorate my windshield with an array a cracks. "Heads down. HEADS DOWN!" says Ethan. "Hold on guys!.." cries Benny – he brings the car to a screeching halt!

_scuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr_

— Logan and his men dive out of the way of our speeding _olds-mobile_ from hell. "QUICK! Grab a bag!" Erica says from the passenger seat.

I open the door and snake a hand through the flap on one of the duffle bags. "I've got one! STEP ON IT!" more bullets find themselves embedded in my hot-rod… but it's fine… by then, we'd almost made it out of the parking lot.

"Michael set us up!" I declare as I slam my door back shut. "Yeah… you were right, Sarah. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you..." Erica groans. "Don't worry about it… you _never_ listen to me _any_ways."

"C'mon girls, at least we got _some_thing good out of the deal…" from beside me, Ethan gestures towards the blood bank sitting in my lap. "You're right, Ethan… it wasn't a total lost..." "—Um… you guys… I hate to break up your little all-_American_ love story and everything, but…" "Ugh!" I groan. "—what's the problem, Benny?" asks Ethan. With his gaze, Benny leads all of our eyes to focus on a set of flickering headlights in the car's rear-view.

"—I think we're being followed…"

_~To be Continued~_

* * *

Hi **LessThanThreexoxo, **i said thing after i'd named the chapter _the blood heist._ and now that you've mentioned it, i can't stop laughing about it!


	5. Cher Llyod (Bonus)

Cher Lloyd

**Erica's POV**

_Ugh!_  
mm.. yeah  
_La la la la la, ah ha  
heh-heh_

Ugh!  
Hey.! boy you never had much` game.!  
thot, i needed to up-grade...  
So` i went and walked away.. way.. way..

_Ugh!  
Now.! i see you've been hang'n out.!  
With, that other girl'n town...  
Lu'kin like a pair of clowns clowns.. clowns..  
Ugh!_

Remember all the things that you-and-I did furst?  
And now you're doing them-with-herr  
Remember all the things that you-and-I did furst?  
You got me~got me like. this—  
Ugh!

And now you're taking her to every rest-au-runt  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every rest-au-runt  
You got me~got me like. this—  
Ugh!  
_boy you can say any'thing you wanna  
I don't give a shh` no one else can have ya  
I want you-back  
I want you-back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!  
I broke it off think'n you'd-be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh` look'n at-you flyin'  
I want you-back  
I want you-back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!_

erica... Erica... ERICA... _**ERICA!**_

"Ugh! Dork!.. can't a girl listen to some _music _without having to worry about you _popp_ing up on her?" "Um… I don't think I know how to answer that one… but we can most definitely try again later…" "No; you're _crazy _if you think that _I'm_ going to do _any_thing with you." "–Woah… c'mon… why do you have to be so harsh… _I just wa wa wah-wah wha wa!" _–I slip on my head phones and tap _play _on the touchscreen.

_Please, this` ain't even jea-lou-sy  
She` ain't got-a thing on—__**BENNY!**_

"Yes my dear?" "—_WHY _did you take out my earphones!?" "I always said those earplugs were too loud… you know you're going to go death listening to those things…" "NOT before I go death listening to _you!_" –I look around, "—what are you looking at?" I snap at the at the nearest onlooker. Somehow, Benny and I ended up in the gym together, around… two`_ish_?

"Why are you even here, Benny?" "The same reason you are sweetness… athletics' meeting." _say wat? _"_You_'re, trying out for sports?" "Listen, Erica… there are two ways to get popular fast, form a band… or join a team…" "—and let me guess... you're joining a team?" I hope he likes sarcasm. "Right you are, darling… right you are." "Funny… since when was playing video games, considered a _sport_? "I'm trying out for the _hockey_ team, if you must know…" "Okay… this is weird... I've seen jocks be dorky, but now dorks are being jockey..?"

Is this as mind boggling to you as it is to me? I hope so… _HE's _going to drive me crazy!

"C'mon... you know how this goes... i'm un-resist-able…" I sigh,"—Ugh! So pathetic nerd, why don't you go and find yourself some confidence, or something?" Benny grins ecstatically, "— sticks + stones, Erica... sticks + stones…" "I thought it was sticks _&_ stones, dork-o?" "—Um… yeah, why waste time talking about _that_ when we could be talking about you?.." I look up at him. "—I like that song that you were just listening to..." he admits..._  
_

"—you like cher lloyd?" I ask dryly.  
"—hell yea!"  
"—haha!—" Uh-Oh… did I just do that!? I put my hand over my mouth and pretend to clear my throat. "Ah… you see… there goes a smile... I knew you could do it..."

"—haha...—" UGH!

I gather myself and muster up my remaining dignity to say,"—wait a minute, Benny…" "What's the matter babe?—" "—STOP THAT!" I scream. "Woah… calm down there, tiger…" "Benny, pay attention! Did _we_… just have a moment?"

I witness the birth of the most adorable smile that I have ever seen take place on Benny's face, as he shrugs his shoulders in the most delicate... and innocent way... "—iono…"

**_"GROSS!"_**

"—Mrs. JONES! Is th_ere_ a problem?!" Coach Kelly screams out to me from the comfort of her office. "—Um… only if we ignore the fact that we've been sitting on these insanely-hard bleachers for the last forty-freak`n minutes and it's _nine _hundred degrees in this _sweaty_ _a_—(WATCH-IT!) gym, then no, we don't have a problem Coach Kelly. She struts her short and stout behind out of her office, only to peer out at me and say, "—You're skatin' on _thin _ice, Jones." "—I'll try not to slip…"

Benny erupts into a fit of hush-tone laughter. "You got me in trouble!" I accuse. "—hey… we can't let this come between us… right?" "—get away from me benny…"

"Are those your physical-health forms..? c'mon lemme see..!" "—get away from me _benny_..."

"—you're going to be a cheerleader..? NICE!" "—GET AWAY FROM ME BENNY!"

"sticks + stones, erica... sticks + stones..."


	6. The Secret Circle

**Hey you guys, in this chap... we get to see how everything first started. I hope you and enjoy it, and please feel free to review... later...**

* * *

"–We've got to lose them!" Erica screams from the passenger seat. Benny struggles with the wheel of Sarah's car. "Okay okay... just stop whining!" Benny replies.

"–step on it Benny!" Erica's not buying it – if Benny knew what she knew, he'd get them the hell out of there, _fast._

"–okay! where am I spose to go, anyways?" he reasons. "–ugh!"

Erica flashes into the driver's seat – in one fluid motion, she tosses Benny into the passenger and takes control of the wheel. "–hey! how did you do that?!" Benny questions – having fallen victim to the Vampiress' speed.

"–you've got to have spunk kid..."

"–okay…" Ethan says once they're _all_ sure that the coast is clear, "–it's time that you guys explain..." Erica slows the car down to a cruise and pulls it into the nearest parking lot. Shutting off the engine,

Erica spares a curious looks at Sarah...

"–you first?" she offers. Sarah agrees – nodding her head, she turns so that she's facing everyone in the car, and says… "–I guess I'll just start with my very first mission…"

* * *

*** Friday* **3/15/2011 **–** **Hills Rock Hotel**

Sarah shifts her weight uncomfortably in some hotel's _raggedy_ armchair. "So… who _are_ the secret circle?" Jesse rises from the bed – having _finally _heard Sarah acknowledge him for the first time since they'd been there, he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to get her onboard.

"–the secret circle…" he begins as he approaches Sarah in her armchair, "is a group of some of Whitechapel's most _powerful _supernatural entities…" "–okay… you've lost me again, Jesse…"

"–okay… let me explain" he says, and he sits down on one of the armrests.

"You see Sarah, there are _more _than just.. _vampires _and _werewolves _in our supernatural community—" "_Your_.. supernatural community…" Sarah interjects, "–okay, whatever… _my _supernatural community. Anyways, some of the most powerful supernatural entities came together when I first moved to Whitechapel… they… changed me. They told me that they were putting together an organization – no name, no _big _face to represent them…"

"–and what was the purpose of this organization.?" "–well, that's simple. To keep our secret." "Your secret?" Sarah questions. "–yea, our _secret_…" "Well… it's not that much of a _secret_, now is it? You've told me, haven't you?" "–yes… I did tell you Sarah… but for good reasons. The circle's looking for new recruits." "–recruits?" "Yes, recruits… and that's why we're here…"

"–do you think it's a good thing? What you're doing? What the circle is doing?" Jesse laughs – a conceited laugh that makes Sarah feel as if she asked him a stupid question. "–you'll learn to ignore your feelings, Sarah."

"–ignore my feelings? What do my feelings have to do with anything?" "Well, when you learn to ignore your feelings, you won't ask questions like, _do you think it's a good thing?.._ unquote…"

Sarah skips her teeth.

"–but I don't want to ignore my feelings, Jesse…"

"–and that's exactly why you _have_ to change." "I've told you this before, Jesse... that's not the type of _life_ I wanna live..."

"–You don't have a choice, Sarah. You can't have one life.. without the other…"

**. . .**

Sarah considers the possibilities – becoming a vampire was certainly not the life she intended to live, but after having heard all of the _amazing _things Jesse had done with the secret circle, Sarah hadn't a clue as to _what _she wanted to do.

"–did it hurt?.. When you changed?" she managed to say after her brief moment of contemplation. "No…" Jesse lies, "–I couldn't feel a thing." Sarah, having bought Jesse's lie, decides to move on to the next question on her checklist:

"–so why do they call it… the craving's game?"

"Cause that's what they do, Sarah… they take their vamps and they make them _crave_ what they desire the most... blood." Sarah gapes Jesse.

"They provide their vampires with blood?" "–only the finest..."

Was she making a mistake? Was Sarah going to wake up in the morning and regret _everything _that she may or may not do today?.. Who knows? Not me… and not even Sarah…

**. . .**

"–okay... I'll do it..." "I promise… you're making the best decision of your life…"

Jesse kneels over and sinks his fangs into Sarah. ||

Sarah's eyes roll to the top of head – Jesse's fangs excrete their venom and he's out of there – his mouth unlatches from Sarah's neck with a loud, _POP_, leaving two tiny beads of red in their wake.

A rush consumes Sarah, from the pit of her soul, to the extension of her spirit – Jesse's venom burns at every inch of Sarah's soon-to-be-dead flesh. Her body twinges as she transitions – soon, her very _own _fangs reveal themselves, reminding Jesse of some sick, twisted childbirth.

"–welcome to your _new_ life, Sarah."

Jesse rises off the armchair and approaches the door – after grabbing the handle, he looks down at his flustered girlfriend. "Time to go princess, your future awaits…" Jesse steps out of the hotel. Holding the door, he waits near the archway for Sarah to join him outside.

"–you never told me why we were here…" Sarah breathes, rubbing at healed flesh wounds on her neck.

"–we're here to see some witches…"

"What's so important about some _witches_?"

"–learn this, and learn it fast... you don't ask questions…" Sarah takes notice of the aggression in Jesse's eyes as he speaks, and she _knows_ not to press it.

–after developing a silent understanding, Jesse pivots on his heel and directs Sarah to their next destination. "Where are we going?" Sarah peers over Jesse's shoulder – anxious to see the _next _dramatic change coming her way.

"–Up here…" Jesse rounds the nearest corner and leads Sarah up a flight of stairs. They make it to a platform, but after a moment's contemplation, Jesse and Sarah start up another flight.

"–I didn't bring you to this place for no reason…" he says as they come to a sudden stop in front of a green door labeled, 1806.

_**BOOM!**_

Jesse's might kicks in the door – he grabs Sarah around the wrist and ushers them both inside.

Two women, both dressed in black robes and cowering in their wake, scramble to the farthest corner from their diminished door.

"–we will not help you!" cries the first banshee, "–the spirits will not allow us…" says the other. Jesse takes a menacing step forward, "–yeah, well... the spirits aren't calling the shots right now, are they?"

"–Jesse, I don't like this..." Sarah whimpers from his side – this was, _indeed_, more than she'd signed up for…

"–It's for the greater good, Sarah. They use their dark magic for the wrong things…" accuses Jesse as he stares into the frightened eyes of the banshee witches.

"–but the circle… the circle can use their magic to _help_ people…"

As if bred with lighting, Jesse flashes into the witches' company, mangling them each by throat in the process.

"–but this is torture!" Sarah cries.

"What did I tell you about your emotions!" Jesse hisses from over his shoulder, "–they only stand in your way…"

"–I can't just _shut_ off my emotions, Jesse… I'm human—"

"NO! You don't have any humanity anymore!"

–Sarah struggles to digest it – was it true? I mean, she _was _a vampire now… was she going to become a _monster_… just like Jesse..?

"–you need to make a decision and make it quick"

Oh noo… what did she just do.?

"–bite..." Jesse demands.

Sarah tenses, rooted to the spot – her legs tremble the way frail trees do in a windstorm. Hesitatingly, Sarah places her right foot ahead, feeling as if there was nothing else for her to do… she was _too_ far in to turn back now, right? Wrong.

Sarah allows herself to lose control – being that of a newborn, she had no clue as to what affect her first taste of _blood_ would do to her…

–Sarah's fangs sink into the banshee's neck – an exhilarating rush heaved its way through every channel that was Sarah's veins. Sarah tenses under the sensual-like euphoria – her hands, which now possess the force of a dozen wrecking balls, crush whichever of the witch's limbs unfortunate enough to fall in their clutches. Her eyes glaze over – filling with the blood of her very first victim – sealing her fate, as a cold-blooded killer.

_**THUD!**_

The banshee's body tumbles down to the hotel's floor. Sarah looks on – the blood of the dead witch stains her chin – it drips, like water droplets from a kitchen faucet, down onto her clothes, and onto the drenched carpet below.

_**THUD!**_

The other banshee collapses next to Sarah.

Jesse emerges, pleased at their deeds – bloodstains allow his image to mirror that of Sarah's – _gruesome…_

"–Oh my…" Sarah breathes, wiping at her chin, "–what did I just do?"

Jesse looks deeply into the raged, scarlet-red eyes of his new-bred vampire.

"–it was a test... and you passed…"

"–welcome to the circle…"


	7. You're Not Tweety Bird, MORON

**You're Not Tweety Bird, MORON!**

* * *

**Saturday* **2:15**PM** **– Morgan Family Residence**

Sarah pulls her classic olds-mobile into the driveway of the Morgan family residence – just another typical Saturday morning, in the distant hills of Whitechapel, Ontario. "–why are we here, Sarah… I mean, haven't you had _enough _of the dork parade, already?.." Erica groans from the passenger. Having been kidnapped by Sarah for another day at the Morgan's, it's safe to say that Erica was bit on edge.

–but then again, when is she ever isn't?

"–c'mon Erica, it's not _that _bad, being over here… is it?" "If I didn't know any better, Sarah… I'd say that you actually _like,_ hanging out with these losers…" "Erica… they're not losers… they're our friends."

"–um… _correction, _Sarah… they're _your _friends… not mine."

"–UGH!"

* * *

"–hey Ethan, I think someone just pulled up outside…" Benny says as he plunges an open hand into a full bowl cheesy poofs. "–I thought you said that your folks weren't coming home today..?" "–they aren't, Rory. It must be Sarah…" Ethan drops his GameStation controller on the couch and makes his way over to the front door. With a heavy heave, he swings it open. His eyes fall on Sarah's – beside her, a peeved Erica rolls her very own at him. "H-Hey Sarah… Erica…"

"–Ugh! Can you just let us in, dork?" snaps Erica. "S-Sure… your rudeness is always welcome…"

Erica barges inside, "–out of my way, geek…"

–Ethan steps aside – anxious to avoid being trampled if he was to stand in the agitated vampire's way. Ethan's attention returns to Sarah, who's patiently waiting in the doorway. "Hey" she finally manages to say. "H-Hey Sarah…" As a silence falls amongst them, Ethan seizes the opportunity to stare into beautiful brown eyes of his babysitter. "You gonna let me in?.." Sarah wonders aloud. "–um... y-yea… c'mon in… I'm sorry…" Ethan assures, stepping aside.

"–don't worry about it :) " After closing the door behind them, Ethan turns to face his sitter – "–so…" he begins… "–so…" she finishes. _ha ha ha… _Sarah and Ethan share a laugh over the sheer simplicity of their conversation. "–so… what's been up.? Catch any bank robbers, or any more blood-smuggling thieves, lately?" Ethan teases. "–_haha_, very funny…" Sarah smiles – she didn't know what it was about Ethan… the kid had a certain _charm _about him that the lady couldn't seem to place a finger on…

Sarah glances into the living room – she knew that Benny and Rory were over, because she could smell them… but actually _seeing_ her nerds and how much their presence irritated Erica delighted Sarah more than anyone could have imagined.

"–so what have you guys been up to?" Sarah asks as gives a start for the living room. She approaches the couch and plops down next to Benny.

"–Are you guys _still _playing that video game?" Benny nods. "–geez… that's _all _you guys do… don't you ever… go out sometimes? Hang out with girlfriends—" "–PSH!" Erica scowls, "–please…"

"Look… you're kinda with my bro now, so... we're gonna let you slide this time…" Benny replies, completely ignoring Erica's remark. "What is dork-o one, talking about?" Sarah teases. Ethan sits down uncomfortably next to Sarah – knowing that she probably wouldn't like the answer, he decided it best to tell her, anyway.

"–you're interrupting man time…" he admits. "Oh am I?" she says. From the corner of the room, Rory nods his head, "–yep."

"–and exactly what is _man _time, Rory?"

"What he _meant _to say…" interjects Ethan, "–is that yes, Sarah, we're still playing our video game…"

Sarah's finds the remote within the folds of the couch and she flips the channel.

"–Dude!" cries Rory. "Yeah man, try and control your girlfriend, would ya'" groans Benny. "–Sarah is not my _girl_friend, guys…" "–you could at_least _say it with a little less disgust, next time…" Erica snaps from beside Rory. "–yeah man, that's no way to treat your lady…" Benny teases. "–Hey!" Ethan's eyes fall on Sarah's – before he has the chance to apologize for their friend's exaggeration, Sarah flips the channel again.

"–hey... the news is on…"

Ethan sighs, deciding it best to just let the apology go – Sarah knew he meant no harm, right? "–nobody watches the news, Sarah…" Her eyes fall on Ethan's.

B: _–did she just do what I think she just did?_

R: _I-I think she did…_

B: _That makes me very sad…_

* * *

**_BREAKING NEWS_**

**_ the city of whitechapel watches in disarray today... witnesses say, four men... all masked... sieged control of the Lotta Lotte on Seaport Avenue..._**

**_'they moved so fast, none of us could keep up with them...' says Samantha Pearsons, an eye witness, and at one-point, hostage of the four captives._**

**_'i just did whatever he told me to... that's how i managed to get away... please... there are others inside... these men... they're not normal!'_**

**_local authorities have surrounded the Latta Lotte, but have had only to this to say about the situation..._**

**_"we have the situation under control... we know that there are, at the most, only two hostages inside right now. We won't engage until the hostages are secured..."_**

**CLICK**

* * *

Sarah turns off the television, "–sounds like us this time you guys..."

Almost immediately, Erica comes out of her funk, "–you sure..?" "–yeah, '_they moved so fast, they're not normal...'_ what does that sound like to you?" Erica ponders.

"–Vampires..."

"Exactly..."

Benny chucks his controller – pouncing to a stance, he flips the bowl of cheesy poofs off the couch,, watching as his favorite snack spills out onto the floor. Ethan face palms; guess who's going to have to clean this up…

"–alright... let's go and protect a secret, shall we?"

E: _you're so lame, Benny…_

* * *

***Saturday* **2:25**PM** **– Lotta Latte**

The gang arrives at Lotta Latte – a swarm of police vehicles surround the small shop. Whitechapels' never experienced anything like this before.

"–alright... so what's the plan?" Ethan asks as Erica and Sarah call their group into a huddle. "–the plan? The plan is that you nerds, stay put, and let me and Sarah this… okay." WA WA WAAAAMP.

"–ahh c'mon Erica… that's not fair!" Rory protests. "–yea… we came here to help, Erica… what can we do?" Erica scowls at Ethan. "–okay nerds… I don't _know_ what it is you dorks were thinking… but this isn't child's play…" "C'mon Erica… we _did_ help you guys out a little with the blood heist…" Benny reasons, "–give us a chance…" he pleads, but Erica's not buying it.

"–NO!"

"–urghhhh! Stubborn ass-vamp…" Erica reaches out and strangles Benny around the collar…

"–Ex_cuse _ME! What did you just say!?"

"–um… nothing dear… I… I… I thought I saw a _putty cat…_"

"URGH! You're NOT Tweety Bird, MORON!"


End file.
